left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Tank
The Tank is a muscular Infected of gigantic proportions. This monster is capable of throwing large items such as cars or blocks of concrete it rips out of the ground, and bashing through otherwise impenetrable walls. The Tank keeps a high profile, able to be heard by the Survivors from a great distance due to its loud growls and the thrashing it makes when running. The immense strength and sheer toughness of the tank make it a terrible foe in combat, especially to inexperienced Survivors. Occasionally, players are able to take on the role of the Tank in versus mode. When The Director has given them control of it, the Tank has a patience meter that slowly drains when the Survivors are not in sight. This was employed to prevent players from camping away from the Survivors for long periods of times. Once the meter is depleted, control of the Tank is given to another player if available. This cycle will continue until there are no players left who haven't had a chance to play as it, in which case control is given back to the AI, or a player sees the Survivors. Also, when players are controlling the Tank, they can break down walls highlighted by yellow cracks. Though multitudes of Common Infected can break down the walls, as can other Special Infected, only Tanks can break through steel. There is generally one Tank per chapter, assuming the AI Director thinks the players can handle them, and one per round in versus. However, if the players are doing very well, another may be spawned. In finales, two Tanks are spawned during the initial rescue (rescue arrives after the second), and a third as the Survivors make their way to the rescue vehicle. However, the chance of the Director spawning two Tanks at once is extremely rare and has only happened in the finale. The Tank is heralded by a brief ceasefire in finales, where the hordes will stop rushing (unless a Survivor has been covered in Boomer bile), allowing players to catch their breath. In other chapters, however, there are generally less Common Infected around, almost making things eerily quiet, a calm before the storm. It's possible that this is because the other Infected have fled, as the Tank seems to eviscerate anything standing between it and its target without hesitation. Extent of Mutations The Tank has been heavily mutated by this strain of the infection. It has developed immense, thick muscles that not only indicate its incredible strength and endurance, but make it nearly bulletproof, resulting in extreme firepower being needed to take one down. However, this increase in muscular tissue makes it a large target, and, like other infected, is highly flammable. Its mind has also been heavily affected, making it extremely bloodthirsty, even for an infected, but is not affected by minor distractions such as the flashing lights on pipe bombs, and does not appear to be attracted by things such as car alarms going off Tactics Survivors * Listen carefully for the Tank, make sure you can distinguish him from a Hunter/Smoker/Boomer. By the time the Tank is in your line of sight, it is often too late to plan an effective defense. In fact, upon hearing the Tank, some players may want to simply try to hide until the meter builds and then while the computer is thrashing, run from the noises. * Throw a Molotov cocktail in its path to set it on fire and slowly eat away at its life. Fire damage is independent of the Tank's hit points, and will assuredly take down a Tank after a duration dependent on the difficulty level. The Tank lasts 30/30/35/40 seconds for each difficulty (Easy/Normal/Advanced/Expert). This method ensures a Tank death if you are unsure of your ability to down the beast with firepower. * Setting the Tank on fire will decrease his running speed. Shooting will slow him down significantly. All in all, shooting a burning Tank will make him slower than leaving him untouched. Always make sure that every survivor not being chased by the Tank is shooting at him. * If the Tank is very close, focus entirely on running away. If there are no obstacles, run backwards so that you can shoot on the run. A Survivor with sufficient health can outrun the Tank. Otherwise, go ahead and open up on it. Be aware that the nearest survivor that shoots the tank is the target. * If you are lucky enough to be near a thick tree, you can lead the Tank a merry dance by keeping the trunk in between yourself and him. He can't go over a tree and he can't rip it up either. In fact, any static physics object can allow you to avoid the tank. * The Tank can knock down the beginning safe room door, unless you run into the door constantly. In this situation, he cannot get through, unless you are really unlucky. * The Tank climbs obstacles much more slowly than he can run; exploiting this fact will provide you with more uninterrupted firing time. * If you are incapacitated, do not shy from using pistols on the tank since every bit counts. * If you're in an area where falling is possible, such as the Rooftop Finale, make absolutely sure that you are between something solid and the Tank, so that its attack won't launch you on an incredible 30 story journey to your death. * Generally, you need 51% health (green health bar) to defeat the Tank, according to the Left 4 Dead manual, though less is required on maps with obstacles to block the Tank. * On expert in single player, it can be a good idea to set a tank on fire and run back to the safe room while the flames and AI eat away at its health. * On most difficulties, if done properly, meleeing the Tank (in multiplayer and single player) from behind will almost always cause it to chase whoever meleed it; this is extremely useful when a Survivor is incapacitated and is being pounded on, enabling a healthy Survivor to lead the Tank in circles while someone else gets the Survivor back up an into the fight ** Note that it seems to work better if you are moving towards the Tank's back as you melee (hold down W or your forward key) and that it is not recommended to do this if you are a new player and don't know the area well enough to avoid it Notes About the Rock Throw * The Tank can't move and throw. * You'll know when he's doing a throw by the absence of the ground pounding noise. * Anyone can shoot the concrete out of the air, rendering it harmless. * The Tank can't predict where a survivor will run, if it's an AI. Zigzagging will avoid the rock. * Non-static geometry such as crates will not block his shots. * You may be unable to dodge a rock if you are limping too badly (i.e.: when your health bar is red or yellow). * The Tank seems to have the ability to magically find concrete and throw it at you, so dont be lured in a false sense of safety that it cant chuck one at you inside an upper floor of a building..Or anywhere else for that matter. Infected * Even though the Tank was made to charge through seas of lead, a strong survivor team can take him out without taking damage themselves. In addition, managing to do this gives the team an achievement. * Avoid attacking in the open if at all possible. * It is possible to assist Hunters who have already pinned someone, but the effort required to aim isn't worth it. The reason is that the Tank's attack will kill the Hunter (or any other Special Infected, for that matter) instantly. ** On the same note, if someone else on your team is playing as a Tank, work with them, but give them a wide berth, as they'll likely kill you by mistake. * Use alternative routes where possible to "sneak up" on the survivors. * Use concrete projectiles to knock down pesky marathon survivors. * If you incapacitate a survivor, immediately re-target on another. Wait a few seconds, and then go back to the first incapacitated survivor to knock-down the foolish medic helping the first survivor back up. * If playing on a rooftop level such as chapters 4 and 5 of the No Mercy campaign, do everything you can to knock survivors off the building, as this will kill them instantly. * Tanks can punch cars, tree logs and dumpsters large distances. ** Being hit by a car or dumpster instantly incapacitates a survivor. ** Hitting cars is faster than throwing concrete. ** Hitting a car with an alarm will cause the alarm to break permanently ** Punched cars will disappear after a while *Punch survivors in different directions to separate them. *If the survivors are indoors, keep attacking one survivor (choose the one with the lowest health first) till they are knocked down and need assistance to get up. *Be careful using the swing attack on survivors in wide open flat areas as this merely gives them a chance to get away. Charge a survivor you've whacked as soon as you whack him. *Always aim to divide and conquer if you're in a building or in an area with lots of objects in it. Try to spread the survivors out by hitting them behind large objects or knocking them out of windows. ** If the survivors can't see you, they can't shoot at you, meaning that you will take less damage during your rampage. ** This helps hunters to pounce on survivors, or Smokers to grab survivors, so they can't come to the group's aid or the group coming to kill the infected that has them pinned or tied up, leaving you with one less survivor to kill. *Avoid being set on fire as best you can. **Take notice at who has a Molotov before you become the Tank, and avoid these players until the fire they throw burns out. **If you see somebody about to throw fire, change direction immediately! If worse comes to worse, use the rock throw to hit survivors. *Fire instantly kills a Tank after 40 seconds, your health will not show this damage. (as of the latest patch, your health will show this damage) **If you are set on fire, charge the survivors. You wont have much time to do your damage. *Go after any survivors that get separated from the group unless the others are extremely low on health. One gun on you is much better than three. **Be wary of survivors that opt to bunch up in a corner, especially if they are all using auto shotguns, it only takes 3-4 clips of an autoshot gun to drop a tank on Expert. *In the scenario that the survivors do use the auto shotgun strategy, attempt to put as much room between them and you as possible, keep them in your line of sight and attempt to bludgeon them to death with the tanks concrete throw. Trivia *The Tank's ability to hurl chunks of concrete was included when the game developers discovered that because the tank was so slow, it could be quite underpowered when faced with at range. *Occasionally, the tank can hit survivors while behind a wall. *The Tank's body floats if you defeat it on water near The Boathouse level. * Music Cue: The Tank ** Occasionally, the music won't play, and all the player will be able to hear is the sound of the Tank's grunts. Needless to say, not listening to your surroundings can land you in a bad spot—like face-to-face with a Tank. * When playing on the Blood Harvest finale on Easy if you and all of the survivors are in the childerens bedroom and when a Tank appears you will hear the music but no Tank in the area after some time staying in the bedroom if you go outside you will find a dead body of the Tank's this glitch is mainly common on the Xbox 360 version. It's unknown why this glitch happenens it's maybe that because the Computer Controlled Tank does have a actual Agression Meter just like in Versus. Achievements Survivors Towering Inferno * Light a Tank with a Molotov. Man vs. Tank * Single-handedly kill a Tank. - To get this achievement more easily, and without friends, start up the Runway Finale level on Expert. Get into the garage area, kill all the zombies, and open the door to the street. Fend off the horde and special infected, and when it looks clear, kill your team mates. After they're incapped or dead, you can change the difficulty to Normal if you like. I say Normal, and not Easy, because you'll have a better chance of a Tank spawn. Go through the house, and be sure to grab the pain pills before heading into the back yard. Once out there, a Tank should spawn. You can change the difficulty to Easy if you want, but it won't make much difference. Kill the Tank, and the achievement is yours. Tankbusters * Kill a Tank without it dealing any damage to a survivor. Infected All 4 Dead * Kill all four Survivors in one life while playing as a Tank. - The easiest way to do this is to quickly incapacitate all of the survivors. This counts as death for them since they can't revive themselves. A fast way of doing this is to hit a car at all four of them. If not just take them out one at a time and stay out of the line of fire of the incapacitated ones. Related Links GC 2008: Tank Trailer Category:The Infected